


Xylophone

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, M/M, Music, Nonverbal Communication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Castiel finds a Xylophone somewhere in the bunker. He learns to play it, and Dean realizes that there is more than music hanging in the air between them. At least you don´t have to talk about feelings when there are no words needed.





	Xylophone

**Author's Note:**

> Part twenty-four of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"What is this?" Dean´s eyes blinked open. Castiel stood in the door, the adorable, confused frown on his face, and he held something in his hand. The object was so unexpected that it took Dean a few seconds to recognize it. "That´s a xylophone. Where did you find it?" "In a box in the library. What´s it for?" Dean grinned and took a step closer. "It´s a musical instrument, like a piano or a guitar. It´s mostly for children. Did you find a stick with it, too?" 

They found it in the box and once Castiel understood what it was for, he disappeared for two days. At first, Sam and Dean were amused, then confused, then irritated and when Dean came home from a food run on the third day, he already thought about picking the lock to Castiel´s room, because he feared the angel could be hurt. But when he stood in front of said room, tool already in hand, he stopped. A familiar melody wavered through the closed door. That… that was… Guns´n´Roses. Played on a xylophone. Dean bit into his hand to keep from bursting out laughing, but he stayed for November Rain and Sweet Child of Mine, before he went to find Sam and reassured him that Cas was, in fact, fine.  
After that, the sound of the xylophone became familiar in the bunker. Dean listened with wonder to the xylophone version of Metallica´s Nothing else matters and The Unforgiven, to AC/DC, Boston, Kansas, CCR and the Rolling Stones. He began to expect the sound of the instrument when he came home and left his door open at night to let Castiel´s music lull him to sleep. After a while, he realized that the angel´s choice of song was connected to his own mood. Lively when he was happy and relaxed. Soft when he was moody, calm and easy when he was stressed, agressive when he was tired and in turns fast and hard or slow and calming when he was angry. 

Dean didn´t know what to do with that. The thought of someone knowing him well enough not only to recognize his feelings but to know which music would be most comforting in any situation was so foreign that the hunter wasn´t even sure how to feel about it. He wanted Castiel to stop. Or never stop playing at all. He was embarassed, flustered, angry and frightened and he couldn´t prevent that stupid grin from spreading all over his face when Castiel chose the right song once again. They never mentioned it, neither of them, but Dean caught himself glancing at Castiel when the angel wasn´t looking. He had to bite back the urge to compliment his skills and his ears had started to turn red when ever he met that pair of piercing blue eyes. He knew exactly what that fluttering feeling in his stomach was, but would rather jump the pit that acknowledge it. Until…  
Dean was on the way to the kitchen for one beer before he would turn in. When he passed Castiel´s door, he found it open and the angel sitting on the floor, his instrument before him. Dean frowned and opened his mouth, but the angel looked up and the words stayed lodged in Dean´s throat when he got lost in the blue depths. And then the music began. Castiel played flawlessly without looking at his hands even once. It was a familiar song, the words and their meaning swirling around in the hunter´s head. He gripped the doorframe so hard that his knuckles turned white, but he couldn´t leave and hide, couldn´t avert his eyes, couldn´t believe what he was hearing and couldn´t even convince himself that Castiel didn´t know what he was doing. And Dean caught himself mouthing the words to the song that was once again matching his feelings.

"I've gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like the world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me"

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics: "I want to know what love is" by Foreigner


End file.
